Paige Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige is Harry's younger sister and goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She's a year behind her brother. She helps him through his fights and has her own demons to battle. Divided into a seven story series. Story three of seven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome back to my insanity! *clears throat* Now that I've scared you all away, here we are with The Prisoner of Azkaban. Now if you're just joining me here, let me inform you of some need to knows. Paige is Harry's younger sister, she's a year behind him, and she's in Slytherin even though she spends a lot of time with the Gryffidors. Remus and Tonks are her godparents and Sirius and Tonks are Harry's. Remus and Tonks are already married and I shrank the age gap between them because it works better for my story that way. Paige's wand is the twin of Bellatrix's which will play out in this one and beyond. Sirius is NOT in Azkaban. You'll see how I work it. Ok I think that's all. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat looking through a book of pictures of her parents, her wand glowing. A head popped up under the covers.

"Why is it I always find you like this?" Remus asked with a small smile. Paige traced a hand over the picture of Lily and James kissing. "Oh, little one" he whispered. Paige smiled at him, one tear falling down her face.

"I miss them even though I didn't know them. Does that make me selfish?" Remus shook his head, waving his hand to put out her wand. He closed the book and laid the items on the table next to her bed and waited for her to situate herself. He sat on the edge and smoothed his hand over her hair.

"Not at all, little one. They were your parents too. They loved you and your brother so much."

"Will you and Aunt Dora have kids?" Paige asked. Remus sighed.

"I don't know, Paige. One day at a time. I do have some rather good news for you" he said. Paige grinned and waited. "Dumbledore has offered me the DADA teaching position and I have accepted." Paige grinned and sat up to hug him.

"Yay! A good teacher! Finally!" Remus laughed as Paige settled back down.

"Yes, a bloody good one at that. Rest, little one. Aunt Dora is coming to save you from Marge tomorrow once she gets off shift" he said. Paige nodded, her eyes already closing. Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, little one."

"Night Dad" she mumbled. Remus checked to make sure Harry was asleep before he apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood next to Harry as Marge and her pit-bull, Ripper, entered the house. Tonks was running late and so they were stuck being nice to Marge.

"Marge," Petunia said eagerly, "how was the train?"

"Horrid. Poor Ripper got sick!" The plump woman dropped her suitcase on Harry's foot, ignoring the two kids completely. "I would have left him, but he pines when I'm away." Harry muttered something that sounded like 'I pine when you come'. Paige held back her laughter.

"Uncle Vernon, can you sign this?" Harry asked, holding out the permission slip. Vernon eyed the paper wearily. "It's for school." He sighed.

"Maybe later then. Take Marge's bags upstairs" Vernon snapped. Harry nodded and carried the large trunk upstairs. Marge turned to Paige.

"So, you're still here are you?" Paige wanted to say 'Well duh', but she bit her lip.

"I'm standing here aren't I?" Oh she would have to tell Sirius that one.

"You ungrateful, little…"

"I dare you to finish that sentence. I must tell you if I don't like what you say about my goddaughter I will make you live to regret it" Tonks said as she entered the house, her purple hair with neon blue stripes standing out. Marge stepped back as Tonks stood next to Paige, her arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Mrs. Lupin?" Vernon asked through clenched teeth. Tonks winked at Harry as he walked down the stairs, her other arm, wand in hand, wrapped around his shoulders.

"Be delighted to."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Vernon pulled out a bottle of Brandy, pouring some into three glasses. He handed one to Petunia and Marge and keeping one for himself. Tonks was in the kitchen with the kids. Harry smirked as Marge gave the dog some of the Brandy.

"Stop smirking" she snapped at Harry. "Where is it you send him again, Vernon?" Before Vernon could answer, Tonks spoke up.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She would erase her memories later, but the look on Marge's face was priceless. She would probably get a lecture from Moody, but the laughter on the kids' faces made it worth it.

"Well their bad habits come from their blood, Vernon. What did their father do again?" Harry, Tonks, and Paige froze as Petunia answered.

"Nothing. He was… unemployed." Paige went to interrupt when Marge continued on.

"And most likely a drunk too." Tonks' hair turned fire red as she took a step forward, her magic causing Marge's glass to shatter all over the table.

"Watch what you say about the Potters. They were my friends, my husband's friends, my cousin's friends" Tonks said in an eerily calm voice. Marge waved her off.

"Well it's not the father's fault. It all comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup..." Tonks' hair fanned out around her head as her wand glowed from her pocket.

"Enough!" she roared. Marge's eyes widened in fear and shock as Tonks' hair ran through the colors of the rainbow, proving that her emotions weren't under great control. "You have no right to talk, you old hag. The Potters were the best witch and wizard of their time. You have no idea what you're talking about, you bloody git." And before anyone could say anything, Marge ballooned up and flew out the window. "Serves her right" Tonks muttered, her hair turning back to a bubblegum pink color the kids were very familiar with. "Get your trunks, we'll take the Knight bus back to Grimmauld Place."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"The Knight bus?" Paige asked as she and Harry stood next to a grinning Tonks. "What is the Knight bus?" Just then a purple triple-decker bus stopped right in front of them. Tonks grinned eagerly as a pimply faced teen stepped off to help them with their bags. He held a slip of paper in his hands.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He looked up to see the pink hair. "Well well well, if it isn't lil ole Tonksie? Whatcha doin' standin' there. Come on, come on." Tonks grinned and pulled Harry and Paige onto the bus, waiting for Stan to load their things.

"Sit down guys, it's going to be a bit bumpy." Stan turns to the Shrunken head hanging on the mirror.

"Take 'er away Ern." The head grinned.

"Yeah take it away!" Paige squealed as the bus took off, going fast and whizzing around traffic recklessly.

"Where you headin' tonight, Tonksie?"

"Grimmauld Place, Stan" Tonks said, easily keeping her balance. Paige eyed her wearily. She couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping and yet she could keep herself steady on the Knight bus? Dora was all kinds of contradictions.

"Grimmauld Place, Ern" the shrunken head said. Paige eyed it wearily, her eyes widening as she saw an old woman crossing the street. "Heads up! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!" Ernie slammed on the brake, Harry flying forward into the glass. They waited until she was just past before rocketing off again. Paige buried her head in Tonks' stomach as two double-decker buses, side by side, came towards them. Tonks laughed and stroked her hair. The bus squeezed to fit between the two.

"Bloody hell" Harry exclaimed as it reinflated. Tonks laughed and tried to catch Harry as they stopped again, but she missed and Harry went flying into the glass once more.

"We're here" Tonks grinned. Paige followed as they walked up to 12 and went inside, dragging their trunks behind them. "Remus? Sirius?"

"In the library" Remus called out. Tonks used her wand to move the trunks up to their rooms as the three moved towards the room, seeing Remus with an open Daily Prophet in front of him. Paige saw the serious look on the mens' faces. Tonks frowned. "What's wrong?" Remus pointed to a picture and Tonks saw it, horror filling her eyes. She quickly backed out of the room.

"Who's that?" Harry asked. Remus sighed and leaned back, Paige sitting next to him as Harry dropped next to Sirius.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange. She is Sirius' cousin and Dora's aunt. She wants them dead as much as you two. She is Voldemort's right hand woman." Paige sucked in a breath.

"How'd she escape?" Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No one knows, but my guess is Voldemort, somehow. I want you both to be very cautious. I will feel better that I will be at school with you this year, but use your judgment wisely. I don't think any of us would make it if something were to happen to you." Paige and Harry exchanged worried looks. Oh yeah, this year would be fun.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige was curled against Remus' side as they read in the library later that night. She couldn't concentrate on the book in her hands, her mind wandering to Bellatrix.

"Dad?" she asked softly. Remus looked down at her in surprise. Normally she reserved dad for when she was tired or scared. Judging by the slight shaking of her hands, he'd say scared.

"Yes, little one?"

"Will Bellatrix come after Harry and me?" Remus sucked in a sharp breath.

"I don't know, Paige. Bella is ruthless. She wants Dora dead, just because her mother married a muggle-born wizard. She's been evil to both strangers and Dora. Your friend Neville? His parents were tortured by her before she killed them. That was just months before your parents. You have to understand, Paige, it's not below her to use people for leverage. If she thinks she can get to you or Harry to torture Dora, she will, but you must not let her have that opportunity. Promise me you will be smart about things."

"I promise dad." Remus sighed and closed both books, pulling Paige closer and just sitting with her. He would keep her and Harry safe if it was the last thing he did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I am a horrible person. *holds head in hands* It just gets worse… Anyway so yes, Bella escaped, not Sirius. And it works out. I still get the same results, just a different way and a lot worse for Paige. Yay me! Anyway, thanks for reading, now please leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so my editing skills are not one hundred percent tonight, so if there are any mistakes I apologize now! Plus I'm not sure if I got all of Hagrid perfect, so we'll see now won't we? Alright so the Dementor, some heat with Malfoy, and Buckbeak! Not much for this AN so I'll see you at the end! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat next to Remus on the train while Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to find an empty compartment. Remus pulled his cloak over his head to try and catch a quick nap. Tonks and Paige had kept him up most of the night with their fears.

"They're all full" Harry said as he and the others came back to the compartment. Paige nodded.

"Well at least you had this one to come back to" she said. Harry nodded and plopped back next to his sister while Ron and Hermione sat across from them. Harry made sure Remus was asleep before he told Ron and Hermione about Bellatrix.

"They'll catch her right? I mean before she hurts you?" Hermione asked. Before either of the Potters could comment, the train lurched and stopped, the lights went out. Ron looked outside. The windows froze and Ron's breath could be seen as he leaned to get a closer look.

"There's something moving out there" he said. Harry and Paige exchanged worried looks, Paige already working on trying to wake Remus up. Between the full moon two nights ago and last night, he was dead tired.

"Dad" Paige whispered as a black ghost figure opened the compartment door across from them. "Dad!" she hissed, panicked. Remus opened his eyes.

"Don't. Move" he muttered to the others. Everyone froze as the ghost opened the door. The thing faced Harry and Paige watched as it started sucking in. Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the black figure. "Expecto Patronum" he yelled, while a white chameleon shaped mist shot towards the ghost. Harry fell back as it left. Remus kneeled by Harry's side, gently tapping his cheek to wake him up.

"What was that?" Harry muttered as he came back around.

"A dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. They were checking the train for Bella." Remus broke off four pieces of chocolate and handed a piece to each kid. "Eat," he said to Harry, "it'll help. I need to talk to the conductor. I will be right back. Don't let anyone else in this compartment." Paige nodded as Remus strode towards the front of the train.

"Did you guys hear the woman screaming?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"No one screamed, Harry" Paige said. Harry shook his head and turned his attention to the window. He had heard a woman screaming and Paige believed him, but she hadn't heard it. What was it?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat watching the singers intently, knowing one of the toads belonged to Neville. He was so proud that he had told her, and then apologized for being silly. She had laughed and said she couldn't wait to see him perform. Paige shot a thumbs up to Neville over the tables, who smiled and blushed.

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor" Dumbledore said as the singers sat back down. When the others started clapping, Paige stood up, causing Remus to blush. How many more people could she make blush tonight?

"Second, as some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Paige remained standing. Apparently three.

"And finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." Paige sat down in her chair, Draco eyeing her. "Now, let's enjoy this wonderful feast!" As their plates filled, Draco moved to sit next to Paige, both Remus and Snape eyeing the two.

"So Potter, is it true?" Paige wanted to kill him. Or at least hex him into next Tuesday. Instead she played along.

"Is what true?" Draco leaned closer.

"That Bellatrix Lestrange is out to kill you and your godmother?" Paige stiffened as Draco pulled away. Her lack of response gave him the answer he needed. "Is that right? So you're the reason the dementors are here?"

"It's a precaution, Malfoy. Leave it at that" she muttered, dropping her fork. She wasn't very hungry any more.

"Are you scared?" Paige curled her hands into fists and counted to ten. She couldn't kill Malfoy. Unfortunately. Remus would have to answer for her then and he needed this job. He wanted this job. Draco laughed as Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite her. "She's scared of Bellatrix! Can you believe it? Little ole Paige is scared of my Aunt Bella. I bet Nymphadora is too."

"Shut up Malfoy!" she yelled. She was losing her temper and it was only her first night here. Why did the sorting hat hate her so?

"So she is! Maybe that's because dear sweet Dora is a half-blood metamorphmagus who married a werewolf husband. She deserves what Bellatrix will do to her." Paige tackled Malfoy to the floor, punching him wildly.

"Paige! Paige!" Remus said as he pulled her off.

"Let go! I want to finish him!" she snarled. Remus continued to try and calm her down. She pointed at Malfoy. "He said that Dora deserves whatever Bellatrix does to her." Remus froze, his grip loosening on Paige, but not enough for her to break free.

"Malfoy, go to the hospital. Paige, come on" Remus said. Paige growled at Draco, but followed Remus anyway. He led her to his new office. "What do you think?" he asked. Paige saw the pictures adorning the place. Some of her, some of Harry, some of Tonks, a few of Sirius and a whole bunch of their family. One picture stood out and Paige walked over to it. It was a picture, similar to the one Paige had, of Lily and James kissing.

"Mum and dad" she whispered. Remus nodded.

"But I do admit, I'm very partial to this one." He picked a frame off of his desk and showed it to her. Paige smiled as she saw it was a picture of Remus, Tonks, and herself. "My girls" he said. Paige smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was doing so well, then he attacked Aunt Dora like that and I just lost it." Remus nodded.

"No one blames you. I'm pretty sure I heard Snape mutter something about nice shot as we were rushing to break up the fight." Paige grinned. "Ignore Malfoy. He's trying to get under our skins. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius or Narcissa knew where Bella was."

"Don't suppose I could bunk with you?" she asked. Remus smiled.

"I talked to Dumbledore about it before hand. He thinks it might be for the best anyway, so you don't kill Malfoy in his sleep or anything." Paige grinned.

"Oh poo, just ruin my evil scheming why don't you?" A laugh sounded from behind them and Paige turned.

"It's what he likes to do. Ruins all my magnificent revenge plans too" Tonks said. Remus laughed as the two hugged each other.

"Did I fail to mention Dora would be staying here with us?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat with her head in her hand listening to Professor Trelawney drone on about Divination.

"…cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner eye."

"What rubbish" Hermione muttered. Paige almost fell off chair in shock.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked as the four of them ignored Trelawney. Hermione shrugged.

"I've been here all along" she answered. Paige frowned. No she hadn't. She had just come in, but she certainly hadn't walked in, so how did she get there?

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball." Paige was ready for this class to be over. She liked Professor Trelawney, but the woman couldn't seriously believe in tea leaves, could she? "Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever." Well that answered her question. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Shall we Hermione?" Paige asked, her laughter bubbling to the surface. Trelawney walked around helping students while Paige looked at the leaves in the bottom of Hermione's cup. "It looks like remnants of tea" Paige sighed. Trelawney stopped by Hermione and Ron's chairs.

"What do you see in their cups dears?" Ron muttered something about Harry being happy about suffering before Hermione froze and handed the cup over. Trelawney gasped and set both cups down.

"What is it Professor?" Neville asked.

"You both have the Grim."

"What's the Grim?" Lavender opened her book and started reading for the class.

"'The Grim taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death.'" Paige picked up her cup and the tea leaves shifted until they made a new picture. A picture of Bellatrix Lestrange.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"C'mon now! Get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Follow me" Hagrid called out as Paige and the others awaited their lesson. Draco made remarks about Dora and Paige, but both Potter children ignored him. "Ah, Mrs. Lupin, care to join us?" Tonks grinned.

"Don't mind if I do" she said with a wink at Paige and Harry. As they walked into the forest, Paige and Tonks heard a few girls behind them talking.

"Wasn't her hair purple yesterday?" one whispered. Tonks almost laughed, changing her hair from bubblegum pink to a bright blue. The girls stopped whispering, along with everyone else, as they watched her change the color again. Paige and Harry laughed at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Shocked over something I've seen since I was in the cradle" Paige giggled. Tonks laughed.

"Ah yes, but metamorphmagi are rare. It just so happens that I was your godmother. But these poor blokes probably don't even know what I am. Oh, Hagrid! I have another lesson for you!"

"Blimey Tonks, that's brilliant!" Hagrid said, catching on. Paige raised her hand.

"I'm skipping that day" she laughed. Hagrid stopped them and told them to open their books. After stroking the spine as instructed, Paige opened the book, carefully.

"This place is for the dogs, just wait until my father hears Dumbledore let this oaf teach classes" Draco sneered. Paige glared at him.

"Want a broken face to match the nose? If I were you, Malfoy, I'd eat my words" Paige said. Draco laughed and stepped close to her, his nose centimeters from hers. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Dementor! Dementor!" Paige and Harry turned to look, but there was nothing there. Draco burst out laughing. Before Paige could go after Malfoy, Hagrid came back with a creature.

"Beautiful, isn't he? His name's Buckbeak" Hagrid said proudly.

"Hagrid," Tonks said. "Does Dumbledore know you have a Hippogriff?" Hagrid nodded.

"Of course he does, now, who wants to come say hello?" Everyone took a step back, except for Paige. "Good girl, Paige!" Paige turned to glare at Harry and Tonks before moving forward slowly. When she was about halfway there, Hagrid stopped her and told her to bow. Buckbeak stared at her a moment before bowing back. "Now go on, give 'im a pat!" Paige slowly walked up to Buckbeak and stroked his face.

"You're sweet" she whispered to him. Hagrid moved forward and picked Paige up setting her on Buckbeak's back.

"Don't pull any feathers out. He won't like that" Hagrid said before swatting Buckbeak on the rump gently. "Off yeh go!" Buckbeak took off running before his wings unfurrowed and they took off in flight. They flew around the castle and the lake before a whistle brought Buckbeak back to Hagrid, who helped Paige off before giving Buckbeak a ferret.

"Wow" Paige muttered as she moved to stand next to Tonks. Draco pushed past his goons and strode towards the Hippogriff purposefully.

"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute…" Draco paused only when Buckbeak reared up, his talons accidentally catching Malfoy's arm. Draco falls to the ground. "It's killed me. It's killed me."

"I wish" Paige muttered under her breath. Tonks elbowed Paige to be silent as she informed Hagrid that Draco had to be taken to the hospital.

"Class dismissed" Hagrid called out as he carried Draco's body to the castle. Paige stood and sighed.

"If only" she whispered as Tonks laughed, the two of them heading back into the castle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so how did I do? *grins* Of course Paige had to hit Malfoy. It was imperative to her mental well being. At least that's how I'm justifying it! Alright so thanks for reading, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so I had no author's note then I edited the story and I still have no author's note. So I guess we'll just get on to the story huh? Alright, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Paige and my lack of AN making powers!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige rolled her eyes at dinner as Draco played a performance to his audience. Hagrid was right, it was just a scratch. She went back to her work, when she caught part of the Gryffindor's conversation.

"She's been spotted" one boy said.

"Where?"

"Achintee, it's not far from here. Do you think she'll come to Hogwarts?"

"Who knows! She's slipped by the Dementors once before, would a second time really be that hard?" Paige tuned them out again and looked up at Remus and Tonks. Her hair was its normal mousy brown as she looked at the Daily Prophet too. Bellatrix was close and no one knew if she was coming or not.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood towards the front of the room as the wardrobe in Remus' class shook violently. The others stared at in concern, but Paige was absolutely thrilled to be in the class.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Neville raised his hand as he stood next to Paige. "Mr. Longbottom?"

"A Boggart?" Remus nodded.

"Very good, Mr. Longbottom," Remus stared at Neville as if he remembered a memory of the past. "Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows" Hermione said. "Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so…"

"Terrifying. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" Everyone repeated after him, minus Malfoy.

"This class is ridiculous" he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle. Paige glared at him, but Remus pulled her back by continuing the lesson.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Neville stepped forward, next to Remus. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"

"Professor Snape" he said. Remus nodded.

"Doesn't he scare us all?" Everyone laughed, even Neville. "Now, Neville, you live with your grandmother…"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either" he said. Remus smiled.

"It won't, but I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Neville nodded. "Good. Now Neville, when I open the wardrobe, this is what I want you to do…" Remus whispered in his ear. As he pulled away, Neville nodded. "I'm right here Neville" Remus muttered. "Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three." Remus waved his wand and the wardrobe door opened, Snape stepping out.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville yells. Snape is then dressed in women's clothing and is carrying a purse. The class laughs as Remus put on some music.

"Form a line everyone" he called out. They all fell into line. Paige watched and laughed as each person before her went. All too soon it was her turn. Remus was torn, but let her continue on. The Boggart swirled around until Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of her, cackling. Paige couldn't move as Bella started towards her. Remus jumped in between the two, Bellatrix suddenly turned into a picture of a lifeless Tonks and Paige under a full moon. Remus snapped his wand. "Riddikulus!" The moon deflated like a balloon and the image disappeared back into the wardrobe. The door closed and locked. "Class dismissed" he said as the students left chatting loudly. Paige stayed behind and stared at him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Remus shook his head.

"The Boggart shows what terrifies you the most, what makes you the most vulnerable. You and Bellatrix are like Harry and Voldemort." He smiled at her softly. "At least you're safe."

"Speaking of, does Aunt Dora know what you fear most?" Remus cleared his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said. Paige laughed.

"Uh huh and I'm Merlin." She sobered and stepped closer. "Even without the wolfsbane you are still my dad and Dora's wife. You'd never hurt us" she said. Remus smiled at her sadly.

"I wish I had the same belief, little one."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige watched as Harry was denied going to the village. Vernon had never signed the forms and unfortunately, even though Sirius took care of him most of the time, they were not guardians to be able to sign for him.

"Sorry, Harry" Tonks sighed. Harry shrugged as he watched Ron and Hermione walk off. Tonks and Remus led the two towards the bridge to talk.

"Don't worry Harry, Sirius, James, and I were roundly disappointed the first time we went to the village." Harry looked hopeful.

"Really?" Remus squirmed under Tonks' stare.

"Er, well no, I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets." Tonks laughed as Paige and Harry's eyes grew wider as Remus described everything.

"Don't forget the Shrieking Shack!" Tonks added. Remus nodded. Harry sighed as he and Paige leaned over the edge of the bridge to look down.

"Why did you stop the Boggart?" Harry asked. Paige threw him a look.

"What would have your Boggart turned into Harry? Lord Voldemort?" Harry frowned as he thought.

"Most likely a dementor" he said. Remus nodded.

"Both Boggart forms show that what you fear, is fear itself. Paige, yours was given a person that inspires fear in many."

"On the train," Harry said, "I heard a woman screaming." Remus nodded.

"Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain is their power."

"I think it was my mother then, the night she was murdered." Remus nodded.

"We all miss her Harry. She was there for me at a time when I thought no one else was. We used to talk for hours after my transformations. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even - and perhaps most especially - when that person couldn't see it in themselves. She and Sirius introduced Dora and I. Lily decided that everyone needed to be happy since she was so happy with James. She had given up on Sirius long before and Peter had always freaked her out. She was so happy and carefree, I suppose that was what attracted her to your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift he passed on to you two."

"Besides your hair and looks of course" Tonks added. Harry and Paige laughed. Remus nodded.

"Well Paige has Lily's hair. You look just like your mother" he said. Paige smiled. She had always been told that, but she never believed it unless Remus, Sirius, or Tonks said it. "I could tell you stories and there are many about your parents, but know this... They lived. Every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered." Paige looked out and nodded. They did live within their children.

"So," Tonks said, breaking the mood, "Who wants to tell Aunt Dora about these Boggarts?" Harry quickly ran, but before Paige could run Remus had stopped her.

"We've got to tell her some time" he said. Paige nodded.

"Dad's greatest fear is killing us as a werewolf" she said with a grin. Remus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Thanks for that." Tonks waited. "Paige's Boggart turned into Bella" he said. Tonks sighed as Paige finally broke free and ran off to enjoy some time before the others got back. "She was frozen to the spot."

"I don't blame her. Her wand is the twin of Bella's. Something will happen between the two, I can feel it. I just hope Paige can do it" she said. Remus nodded, pulling Tonks into his arms.

"Me too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood next to Harry and Neville on the stairs. There was a mob gathered around the Gryffindor tower.

"Only Neville forgets the password" Ron said, trying to see what was going on.

"Hey!" Paige and Neville yelled together.

"Whoops" Ron muttered, not having noticed the other boy. Just then Percy rushed up the stairs, pushing Ginny back towards Ron as he saw what happened. Ginny looked shaken.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"The Fat Lady… she's gone" Ginny mumbled. Paige looked around Ginny and gasped. The Fat Lady's portrait had been viciously slashed. Dumbledore brushed past Paige as he came running up the stairs, Filch following behind him.

"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady" Dumbledore instructed. Filch looked around the paintings, his eyes narrowed until he spotted what he was looking for. He pointed at a safari scene where the Fat Lady sat trembling behind a hippo. Dumbledore rushed to the painting.

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?" he asked gently. The Fat Lady looked over the hippo's back, trembling as she stared at Paige and Harry.

"Eyes like the devil she's got. And a soul as dark as her name. It was her, Headmaster. The one they talk about. She's here. Somewhere in the castle. Bellatrix Lestrange" she whispered. Paige and Harry froze. Aunt Dora and Uncle Remus weren't going to like that one bit.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall. Potters, stay with me" Dumbledore said. Paige and Harry stayed by Dumbledore as the others headed off around them. "We must go find Remus and Nymphadora." Paige and Harry rushed after him as he quickly found them in Remus' office. Paige rushed to Remus, who immediately wrapped her up in his arms.

"What's going on, Dumbledore?" he asked. The older wizard shook his head.

"The Fat Lady has seen Bellatrix" he whispered. Tonks' hair turned brown and her eyes dulled. "The castle is being locked up and the students shall sleep in the Great Hall. I shall retrieve Sirius to help, but for now it will be best if you join us." Remus nodded, his hand reaching for Tonks'.

"Of course, sir. We will be there momentarily" he said. Dumbledore nodded once before looking at each one of them and departing. "Come now, we'll be fine. The Dementors are outside. Let us go find some space in the Hall." He kept his arm wrapped around Paige's shoulder, his other hand entwined with Tonks'. Harry walked next to them, Tonks' arm wrapped around his shoulders.

As they entered, Harry left to find Hermione and Ron. Paige wouldn't leave Remus' side, which no one blamed her for seeing as Bella was gunning for her and Tonks. As Dumbledore got the others settled, Remus and Tonks found a spot along the wall, sitting with their backs against it. Paige sat in Remus' lap, her head buried in his shoulder. One of his arms remained tightly around her while the other was wrapped around Tonks, who leaned her head on his other shoulder.

"I've done the dungeons, headmaster. No sign of her, nor anywhere else in the castle" Snape said softly, acutely aware of Paige. Tonks nodded.

"She wouldn't linger. She wanted to create fear, which obviously she succeeded in doing" Tonks replied, nodding to the sleeping children. Dumbledore nodded.

"How did she enter undetected?" Snape asked, looking directly at Tonks, who stiffened under his gaze.

"I wouldn't help that old hag anymore than I'd help Voldemort. That little witch wants me dead more than Voldemort wants those children, Severus. You of all people should know that" Tonks snarled. Dumbledore stepped between the two.

"I am quite confident that the castle is secure and willing to let the students return to their Houses, but tomorrow. For now, they need sleep. Although Remus if you wish to take them back to your room, that will be quiet alright." Remus nodded at Dumbledore and helped Tonks and Paige to their feet, before leading them back to his room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Nothing like Bella stirring fear huh? And Snape… I love the man, but you know he'd totally accuse Tonks of helping her! So thanks for reading, now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alrighty! I'm back with more Paige! Yay! Alright so this chapter Paige gets mad, then hurt, then…. Well let's just say I'm really mean to her this chapter, but I'm still a better mom than Cassie!*waves hand* Long story and not nearly enough time to explain why dear Aunt Katie will be the coolest. Anyway, so I guess that's it… sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"He keeps changing the password. I have to keep a list just so I can get in!" Neville said as he slid in next to Paige. "You are so lucky to not have Sir Cadogan guarding your door." Paige laughed.

"No instead I have a metamorphmagus Auror and overprotective godfather once you get inside. Both, I believe, are braver than Sir Cadogan, as much as he tries to be" Paige and Neville laughed. The windows closed as Snape moved down the aisle swiftly, the room rapidly growing silent. Paige wasn't surprised, but the others were. They were expecting Professor Lupin to teach them DADA, not Snape.

"Page 394" he said as he pulled down a screen and turned back towards the back. He paused by Paige and set his hand on her desk before he continued on to the back of the room to turn on the projector.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked. Paige flipped her book open and looked down at the writing on the page. Her hands clenched into fists.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Ms. Granger? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Snape put on the slideshow about werewolves. "Now, which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" The slide on the screen was of an attacking werewolf. Paige raised her hand angrily. Harry tried to get her to put her hand down, but she refused. "Ms. Potter?"

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, such as a dog or a stag. A werewolf has no choice in the matter" Paige said angrily. Snape seemed to back off some, but he wouldn't give in to her.

"Your assignment is two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis on recognizing it" Snape said to the class. Groans were heard around the class, but Paige sat stiffly in her chair, her hands curled tightly. "Class dismissed" he said. Everyone stood and left, save for Paige. Once Neville left and closed the door behind him, Paige moved.

"You insufferable git! You knew and yet you threw him under the bus! Now everyone will know!" Paige yelled. Snape took a step forward.

"Good. They should know what monster is teaching their children" he said. Paige screamed.

"Are you kidding me? Remus isn't a monster! He was six, SIX SNAPE, when he was turned against his will! He doesn't have a choice, you git! And in the 12 years he's been my godfather and protector, he hasn't hurt me! And how many years has he been married to Tonks? And he hasn't hurt her!" She was seething. Snape stood staring. "Congratulations! You will cost him this job too. I hope you are proud of yourself." With that Paige stormed off, leaving a stunned Snape.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Who do I root for?" Tonks asked as she and Paige walked towards the Quidditch pitch, her hair going from scarlet to canary yellow, before going back to scarlet. "I mean I am a Hufflepuff alumni, but Harry is Gryffindor. It's so hard to decide."

"Why don't you support Harry this game, Aunt Dora?" Tonks nodded and her head stayed scarlet with gold streaks running through it. "I wish I could do that" Paige muttered. Tonks laughed.

"I'm just special like that" she said with a wink. A deep voice laughed from behind them.

"Special is right Dora." Paige turned and laughed at Sirius as he jogged to keep up with the girls. "I'm surprised Remus let you two out of his sight."

"Not by his own will. He is refereeing the game" Tonks said as Sirius squeezed between them, an arm wrapping around each of their shoulders.

"Won't he be jealous then, when I walk out with his two women?" he asked, winking at Paige who laughed. "It's a bit nasty out. Hope you all can conjure an umbrella or two."

"What color should we make it?" Tonks asked as they stepped into the pouring rain. Paige laughed and ran ahead, stopping a few yards away and tilting her head to the sky so she could feel the rain on her face. Tonks and Sirius watched her. "Poor girl, she's been so scared she hasn't been able to be a child." Sirius nodded.

"I know, but Bella will be found and we will all be able to relax. Come now, the game's about to start." The three made their way to the benches, finding a spot near Dumbledore. They watched as Harry flew about, dodging the others as he searched for the snitch. You could see it on his face when he spotted the golden ball, flying after it up into the clouds. Paige waited with baited breath as Remus shot up after him.

Suddenly Harry's broom fell end over end, followed shortly by Harry. The teachers all rushed to their feet as Dumbledore raised his hand and a flash of light shone over the field. Remus came rushing after Harry and caught him before he could hit the pitch. Sirius, Tonks, and Paige rushed down to their side.

"Dementors" was the only thing Remus said before he rushed Harry off to Madam Pomfrey.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Sorry about your broom Harry" Remus said as they stood by the lake. It was a warm day and Harry had just been released from the hospital. "There's no way you can fix it?"

"It's too badly damaged, but I'll figure something out." Remus nodded and watched as Yiska and Hedwig flew off across the lake. "Why do the Dementors affect me so, Remus? I mean they leave the others alone."

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. You're not weak, Harry. The Dementors affect you most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Harry paused as he watched Paige and Tonks splashing each other without touching the water. Their laughs drifted over the men, bringing smiles to their faces.

"I'm scared Uncle Moony" he whispered. Sirius had stayed back at the castle to talk to Dumbledore.

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't. These aren't something to take lightly, your sister has learned that quickly with Bellatrix."

"Can you teach me to fight them off? You did it on the train." Remus nodded.

"I won't pretend to be an expert, Harry, but yes, I will teach you. After the holidays though, now I'm feeling rather tired."

"She doesn't seem scared to me" Harry said, motioning to his sister. Remus nodded.

"She puts on a front with others, but at night I stay up holding her while she cries or tells me about how scared she is. She really isn't as unaffected by this as you think." Paige came up grinning just as Harry scoffed.

"She's just looking for attention" he said. Paige's grin fell and Tonks gasped.

"Harry…" Remus started. Paige shook her head running off. "That was a cruel thing to say to her." Harry said nothing as he trudged back to the castle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Harry wanted to go. Paige watched as Harry put on their father's invisibility cloak that Dumbledore had given him back first year. She was so angry at him, she should tell, but she didn't. As big a git as her brother was, he was still her older brother. She watched as Fred and George stopped him and dragged him towards where she was sitting on the clock tower steps. Harry pulled off his hood with a miffed look on his face.

"Clever, Harry" said Fred.

"But not clever enough. Besides," George added.

"We have a better way!" Fred finished. Paige looked between the twins. Boy was that annoying. Fred shoved a piece of folded up parchment into his hands. Harry opened it, but there was nothing on it. It was completely blank. "That there's the secret to our success!"

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me" George said, somewhat sadly. Fred nodded, but continued on.

"But, we've decided your need's great than ours. George, if you will…" George took out his wand with delight.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He tapped the parchment with his wand and ink started spreading over the page. Across the top were the words 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's map'. "Ah…. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We owe them so much." Paige snorted.

"One's your DADA teacher, one is Sirius, one is our father, and I don't know the other. Remus never talks about him" Paige said. The boys looked like they wanted to faint.

"Hang on, this is Hogwarts. And is that…?"

"Dumbledore" Fred added. "In his study. Pacing. He does that a lot, you know."

"You mean, this map shows…?"

"Everyone" George confirmed.

"Where'd you get it?" Paige asked. Fred grinned.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year. Now listen, there are seven secret passages out of the castle. But we'd recommend…" They pointed to one of the passageways.

"This one" they finished together. As they walked off, George turned back around.

"Better hurry, Filch is heading this way. And Harry? Make sure when you're done you give it a tap and say 'Mischief Managed'. Otherwise, anyone can read it." They disappeared out of sight and Harry stared at the map before turning to Paige, who raised her hands.

"Against my better judgment, I won't tell. For once you are doing something for you and not for others. I never saw anything" Paige said as she started off, her Slytherin cloak trailing behind her.

"Paige?" Harry called out as he watched her cloak. He knew that what he said had hurt Paige and that despite being from the same blood, they were totally different. "Thanks." Paige nodded and continued on. Harry picked up the cloak and hurried off.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry came bursting into the room where Paige sat with Tonks, Remus, and Sirius. They could see the tears gathered in his eyes and Paige noticed the cloak clutched in his hand. What had happened?

"He was their friend! He was your friend! He betrayed you all! He killed our parents!" Harry cried, the tears falling. Paige looked around the room, the adults not looking the kids in the eye. "He was their friend!"

"We didn't know at the time, Harry. If we had…" Remus shook his head. Tonks coaxed Harry into a seat and sat on the coffee table so she could face them both.

"We never had a reason to doubt him at the time. We only wish we'd have seen it before we lost our friends and family, before you lost your parents. But, last we heard about him, all they found of his body was his finger. He's dead Harry." Paige was still confused.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said, spitting the name. Harry turned to her.

"Aka, Wormtail."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so there you have it. Snape got yelled at, Harry's a git, and they learn about the traitorous Wormtail. Should he even still be called Wormtail? Probably not, but still… thanks for reading now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have no AN once again. I'm just talented like that! Anyway, so here with are with the Boggart and Remus teaching Harry. Paige and Sirius sit in and of course things go wrong. Plus Cassie's favorite part, Remus being a royal git with the map! And poor Buckbeak's fate. Yeah, poor Hagrid. Alright so, for not having anything, that was a fairly normal sized AN, look at me I can make things up! Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the balcony as she waited for Remus and Harry to start training for the Dementors.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? This is very advanced magic, well beyond ordinary wizarding skills" Remus said. Paige laughed.

"Harry is well beyond an ordinary wizard" Sirius said as he stormed into the room. Remus sighed as Sirius joined Paige on the balcony.

"I didn't realize we would have an audience" he said. Sirius laughed.

"Performance anxiety, Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes as he turned back to Harry. Sirius nudged Paige with his elbow. "Bet you anything, Moony gets flustered with us watching him." Paige giggled as she zoned in on what Remus was saying.

"…positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him." A large trunk shook violently, but to Harry's credit, he stayed focused on Remus. "But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful. Got one?" Harry nodded. "Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it. Now say the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand."

"Expecto Patronum" Harry said at the same time Paige muttered it. Remus nodded.

"Alright, shall we?" Harry nodded and grabbed his wand at the same time Paige and Sirius did. "Concentrate, Harry" he encouraged. He opened the trunk and a Dementor flew out. Paige could see Harry falter, but he raised his wand and recited the incantation. The Dementor flew closer.

"Here!" Remus said standing in front of Harry as the boy fell to his knees. The Dementor turned to Paige instead and shifted to turn into Bellatrix. Paige screamed as Remus and Sirius pointed their wands at it.

"Riddikulus!" The Boggart was forced back into the trunk and the locks kept it in. Paige shook as Remus pulled two pieces of chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to them. "Eat, it'll help." Paige's hand shook as she brought the sweet treat to her lips. "What memory did you choose?" he asked Harry.

"The first time I rode a broom" he said.

"That's not nearly good enough, Harry." Harry nodded.

"There's another one. It's not exactly happy. Well it is, it's the happiest I've ever felt. It's just… complicated." Remus nodded, understanding.

"Is it strong?" Harry nodded. "Then let's try it. Concentrate, Harry" he said softly, starting to unlock the trunk once more.

"Just do it" Harry snapped. Remus was taken back, but opened the trunk and the Dementor flew out. Paige buried her face in Sirius' side, peaking one eye out to watch her brother. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery white mist shoots from his wand, keeping the Dementor back.

"Riddikulus!" Remus said as he shut the Boggart back in the trunk, grinning at a heavily breathing Harry. He handed him a chocolate frog. "Very well done, Harry." Harry ate the chocolate, smiling at his uncle.

"I think I've had enough for today." Remus nodded as Paige and Sirius joined them.

"You would have given your father a run for his money. And that's saying something" Remus said. Harry smiled.

"I was thinking of him and mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me, to us. I don't even know if it's real, but it's best I have." Paige smiled as Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Whatever works to keep you safe" he said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige trailed after Hermione and Ron, listening to them banter over Crookshanks eating Scabbers. Harry set his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Listen, I am sorry what I said a few weeks ago. I didn't…."

"You did mean it Harry. I know you did and right now is not the time for us to be fighting, not if Bella is still out there. What you said hurt, I'm not looking for attention, never will. Just know I am terrified of her. That will never change." Paige started off after Ron and Hermione with Harry trailing behind. They stopped as they saw Hagrid skipping rocks.

"How'd it go Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Did they sack you?" Ron asked. Paige frowned and elbowed Ron.

"Well, I got up an' said my bit - You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treated 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' said his bit - you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to... He asked fer the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it. Buckbeak's bin sentenced ter death." Everyone's shoulders dropped as Hagrid sobbed. Paige waded through the water, ignoring her robes, and held Hagrid as he cried.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry gently shook Paige awake, careful of Remus and Tonks. She glared up at him as they tiptoed into the hallway. Harry made his wand glow as he silently pushed the map into her hands pointing at a spot.

"Aunt Dora said Pettigrew was dead" she hissed, watching as the bubble with his name on it walked the halls of Hogwarts.

"Well let's go find him" Harry said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Harry, what if it's not Peter? What if it's a trick and it's really Bellatrix?" Paige asked panicking. Harry looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered. Paige bit her lip but nodded as the two ran to find Pettigrew. They stopped just feet from where it said he was, but they couldn't see anything. It was silent except for a rat scurrying and the paintings snoring. Paige looked at the map as Pettigrew passed them.

"Harry, quick, put the light out" Paige hissed as she pointed at Snape's feet, walking towards them. He tapped the map, whispered 'Mischief Managed', and handed the map to Paige, who stuffed it in her pocket. He extinguished his wand and tried to pull Paige away, but suddenly Snape was standing with his wand in their faces.

"What are you two doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape asked. Paige stepped forward.

"Sleepwalking, sir" she answered. Snape sneered.

"Exactly like your parents. Potter strutting around like your father and you, dear Paige, always trying to get him out of trouble." Paige sighed.

"Our dad did not strut, and neither was Harry tonight. Now please, lower your wand. You're blinding me" Paige said. Snape sighed and lowered his wand, noticing something sticking out of Paige's pocket.

"Turn out your pockets" he said. Paige stiffened. "Turn out your pockets!" Paige sighed at Snape and pulled out the map and handed it to Snape. "What is this?" Paige watched as he unfolded it some, seeing nothing.

"Just a spare piece of parchment" she responded. He set his wand on it.

"Reveal you secrets." Words started forming over the page and he handed it to Paige. "Read it."

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their compliments to Snape and…" She broke off, trying desperately not to laugh. "And request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Why you insolent little…" Snape took a step closer, but was stopped when someone else came around the corridor.

"Professor Snape?" Remus asked. Snape smirked.

"Well, well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight?" Remus smiled at him gently before turning his attention to Paige and Harry.

"Harry? Paige? You alright?"

"I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Ms. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape handed the man to Remus, who smiled faintly. "Clearly it's full of dark magic." Paige snorted.

"Since I'm from Slytherin" she muttered. Snape turned to her with a sharp look.

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry. Paige." Paige and Harry hurried off after Remus as Snape turned away in a huff.

"I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this is a map to you? We made the map and even we had days when we forgot to clear it. What if you forgot and Bellatrix somehow got this? Not only would she have a map to you, but everyone else she wants as well. She could easily find us and kill us before we knew what happened." He paused and looked down at the map, his fingers tracing over the parchment. "Your father didn't care much for the rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. Stay in your dorms unless Sirius or I are with you at night. Do I make myself clear?" Paige nodded.

"Just so you know, the map is broken. Earlier it showed someone in the castle, someone you and the others told us were dead."

"Who?" Remus looked startled.

"Peter Pettigrew" Paige said. Remus hesitated.

"Bloody hell" Sirius muttered as he joined the group.

"Sirius, take Harry back to his dorm, will you?" Sirius nodded and waited for Harry to leave before following him. "Paige, why did you leave tonight?"

"Harry saw Peter Pettigrew and he wanted to confront him. He asked me to come" she said softly. Remus sighed and dropped his head.

"Do you know what would happen if something happened to you?" Paige shook her head. "Dora and I, I don't know if we could make it. You are our daughter. We raised you from just a few months. Sirius thinks of your brother as a son. You two need to be safe. Please" he whispered. Paige nodded.

"I'm sorry dad." He nodded and hugged her.

"I know."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was fun wasn't it? It took Harry a while to make up to poor Paige, but you know he loves her. They're just both a little stressed right now and for very good reasons. Anyway, thanks for reading now please, will you leave me a review?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well this chapter… this chapter sucks. I'm a horrible person, I mean who does this to their children? *pauses* Oh that's right one: Cassie and I and two: you don't know yet. Well you're about to read my… masochistic side. I'm sure you are all jumping for joy to read this now! Well, let's just say this chapter gives a whole new meaning to Shrieking Shack. So sit back, relax as much as humanly possible, and enjoy… possibly…

Disclaimer: I own Paige… although when I have a daughter and I name her Paige I most likely will deny I wrote that…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So Trelawney just lost it on you?" Paige asked. "No offense Harry, but Trelawney never had it to lose. Don't get me wrong she is fun to hang around, but creepy with all of her Divination talk." Harry nodded.

"I know, but what she said, it was almost like it wasn't her. Like she was possessed by something. Trelawney is weird, but not even she would have done that." Paige frowned.

"But you said midnight, correct?" Harry nodded. "Well we still have time then. I'm going to Hagrid's are you coming?"

"I'll be along in a minute, I told Ron and Hermione I'd wait for them." Paige laughed and waved as she headed off down the hill. Just out of sight from both Hagrid's hut and the castle stood a woman that made Paige freeze. Standing in front of her was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why don't you come with me and perhaps I will spare your dear Aunt Nymphadora" she sneered. Paige was frozen, but checked to make sure no one was watching her as she got closer. "That's it, closer." Paige stopped ten feet away from Bella and brandished her wand. "You want to fight me? Little girl, I know my powers better than you. Did you ask you dear father was I was in Azkaban?" Paige stood still, her brain working quickly to try and come up with a spell to use against her.

"No" she said. Bella got real close and whispered in her ear.

"For using the Cruciatus curse on poor Neville's parents." Bella stepped back and circled Paige. "You like the boy don't you?"

"Yes" she said through clenched teeth. Bella clapped her hands.

"I knew it! You, baby Potter, are going to be so much fun. Tell me, will you cry for that insufferable werewolf? Or will you stay silent?" Paige started forward, but not of her own accord. Bella must have used magic to direct her to the Whomping willow tree. Bella froze the tree and led Paige to an opening at the bottom. When they came up again, they were inside the Shrieking Shack.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Harry, where's Paige?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded towards Hagrid's hut.

"She said she would meet us there, but it looks like our day just got worse." The three watched as Draco and his goons were mocking Hagrid and making fun of him over Buckbeak's execution.

"Come to watch the show?" Draco asked when he saw Hermione storming forward. She pointed her wand at his throat and followed as he stumbled back against a rock.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!"

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it" Ron said. Hermione pulled her wand away and Malfoy started breathing again. As he started back towards the castle, Hermione punched him in his nose before storming off, Ron and Harry following.

"That felt good" she admitted once they had slowed down their pace. Harry and Ron laughed.

As they reached Hagrid's hut, Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A quick glance through the window didn't show Paige. Where could she be? As Hagrid opened the door, Harry wouldn't go inside.

"Hagrid, where's Paige?" Hagrid gave him a funny look.

"I assumed she was with you" he said. Harry shook his head. "Go, Harry." Harry turned on his heel and ran back to the castle, bursting into Remus' afternoon class.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I think…."

"I think something has happened to Paige" he said. Remus dropped the book he was holding and rushed after Harry to get Sirius and Tonks and find out what happened.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Now, baby Potter, are you going to talk?" Paige shook her head vigorously, her teeth biting into her lower lip. "Oh, you are hurting my feelings, Paige. I don't want to do this, but if you won't talk…" Paige bit her lip as Bella paused dramatically. She pointed her wand at Paige. "Crucio!" A red light shot at Paige, who arched her back and screamed at the immense pain. Bella grinned as Peter Pettigrew stood by her side. "Now do you want to talk?"

"You betrayed your friends!" Paige screamed at Peter, who at least had the audacity to look down. Bellatrix tsked.

"That wasn't what we were talking about, now was it?" Paige shook her head. Her brother may be a git sometimes, but she would never sell him out to Bellatrix and Voldemort. "Crucio!" Paige sobbed and screamed in pain as the light hit her again. Bella turned to Peter. "Now I know why it's called the Shrieking Shack."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"She's not in the dungeons" Snape said as he rushed in. "No one has seen her since Harry." Remus shook his head. He left the room, Tonks, Harry, and Sirius following him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Remus said as he tapped the map. There were no footprints with Paige's name on them anywhere in the castle or on castle grounds. "Mischief Managed." The words disappeared. He threw the paper. "What good is that stupid map if we can't see Paige?"

"Remus" Sirius said, his mind reeling. Remus looked at him expectedly. "We used to get to the Shrieking Shack through the passage at the Whomping willow. What if she found that passage?" Ron and Hermione came rushing up to them.

"It's… it's done" Hermione choked out. Harry set his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"With everything else that has been going on, our defenses have run raged" Remus muttered. His eyes widened as he started through the corridors towards the willow, the sun already starting to set. He pulled a small potion bottle out of his coat pocket and swallowed the blue substance in one gulp.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Wolfsbane potion. Professor Lupin is a werewolf" Hermione answered. Ron looked startled.

"Blimey" he muttered. The others ran after Remus not even stopping when he pulled out his wand.

"Immobulus!" The Whomping willow froze in position and they all rushed to the base of the tree and down into the dirty passage. "Let's go" he whispered. He froze when he heard Paige screaming and calling out for him. Tonks grabbed his arm frightfully as they wandered silently on.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Stubborn girl, just like your love's mother and father. That's ok, I can break you too." Paige lay crying as Bellatrix stopped the curse once again. Everything hurt and she felt like she was being ripped apart and burned. "Legilimens!" Suddenly Paige was reliving everything since birth. Her head felt it was splitting in two as she watched her life, and her family's, rush before her eyes. Bella pulled out of her mind.

"Stop" Paige pleaded. Bella smiled at her, making Paige sick to her stomach.

"Crucio" Bella drawled slowly as her wand shot a red light at Paige, causing her to scream once more. She cried out for Remus, for Tonks, for Harry and Sirius. She even cried out for Neville. "Your screams excite me, Baby Potter. Keep it up!" Bella paused as she listened, pulling her wand off of Paige. The only sound was of Paige's labored breathing. As Bellatrix went to curse Paige again, the door burst opened and Remus came barging in. Bella smiled at him sadistically before she apparitioned out, leaving Peter alone.

"Paige!" Tonks yelled as she rushed towards her niece. Paige whimpered and cried as Tonks helped her sit up, ignoring the blatant pain running through her body. Tonks wrapped herself around Paige and rocked her gently as she watched Remus and Sirius with Peter. Sometime while she was helping Paige, Severus had joined the party.

"Harry! Look at you! You look so much like James! We… we were the best of…" Sirius jabbed his wand in Peter's throat.

"You have no bloody right to talk about James or to talk to Harry!" Peter turned to Tonks and Paige. Remus stood in front of them, his wand out stretched.

"Don't even think about it, Pettigrew" Remus warned.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done?"

"I would have died for them, for Harry and Paige. We all would have! Died rather than betray our friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you..."

"We would" Remus finished.

"No" Harry said, eyeing his sister. "We take him back to the castle and let the Dementors have him." Remus and Sirius nodded as Snape pushed him back through the tunnels, Harry and the others following. Remus took Paige out of Tonks' arms and kissed her forehead. Paige wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to Hogwarts.

"B…Bella got away" Paige muttered. Remus nodded.

"I know, little one, but we'll find her" he said gently. Paige nodded as they left the passage and stood out of the way of the Whomping willow. He set her down just as the moon rose higher in the sky. "I'll be back, but I won't be far." Paige nodded and watched as Remus walked off.

Pettigrew bit Snape and used his wand to turn back into a rat, running off into the night. Sirius and Snape chased after him a little ways, but he was gone. When they returned, a large silvery grey wolf sat next to Paige. Sirius grinned.

"Good to see you again, Remus." Tonks sat on the wolf's other side and gently stroked his fur. "We're going to head on up to the castle." Tonks nodded.

"We'll be there in a bit" she said. Remus nudged Paige with his snout. Paige shook her head and buried her hand in his fur. Remus seemed to sigh before motioning the others to go.

"She wanted information on Harry" Paige whispered, laying her head on Remus' back. Tonks stroked her hair back. "I wouldn't tell her anything even when the pain was so severe I couldn't move. Even when she used the Legilimency spell I tried to keep her out. But she was too strong. She saw everything. I…" Paige choked on a sob, "I think she's going to Voldemort." Tonks moved to lay next to Paige, pulling her into her arms.

"You lived. That is all we want, we need. We can take care of the rest." Paige nodded and her head fell to Tonks' shoulder. A figure came running towards them and Tonks sat straight up, her wand at the ready. Neville stopped a few feet away. Paige gathered all her strength and stood up, making her way to his side.

"You're alive" he breathed, his hand cupping her cheek. He looked over her body, but saw no marks, but he knew that damage was internal. Her pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. He breathed in her scent, the vanilla calming his rapidly beating heart. "When I heard what happened, I…" Paige pulled back and leaned in, kissing him soundly on the lips a little nervously. Neville held her tighter. Paige sighed knowing that Bella's torture had opened her eyes to what was in front of her. Both teens ignored the slight growling from behind them.

"I'm fine now, Neville" she whispered. He leaned in and kissed her once more before she laid her head on his chest and his cheek rested on top of her head. She was fine.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright yes I know… I didn't know when I was going to put Neville and Paige together, but honestly I figured after she faced down Bella and went through the same things his parents did, that he would be worried about her. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! *pauses* I hope… Anyway! So there it was. Who's ready to kill me? *sees Paige's raised hand* It gets worse for you girly… Alright so we're ignoring that and listening to this instead: Thanks for reading now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright so I am back with the last chapter! Sad I know, but have no fear in two days time I shall start on my favorite, the Goblet of Fire. I do have a service announcement to say, so most of you can skip over this, but for my sanity it must be said: If you aren't going to be helpful or nice in an anonymous review, don't bother leaving one. Basically calling me stupid for MY story is not helpful and if you can't take two extra minutes to read my AN then please… bite your tongue because I really don't have time for your stupidity. I don't have a problem with bad reviews, but please don't just tell me I'm stupid and not read the ANs. If you think something should have gone better, I'm willing to listen for future reference most likely, but make bad reviews helpful! *huffs* Sorry… *grins* So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stared down at her brother as he came to. He and Sirius had thought they had seen Peter at the lake, so they went down later that night. No one knows exactly what happened after that because Sirius had been dragged off for questioning about his involvement with Bellatrix. They believed he had helped her to escape.

"Harry!" Paige said excitedly as he opened his eyes. He smiled at her.

"I saw dad." Paige frowned. "Really Paige, he sent the Dementors away. I saw him, across the lake!"

"Harry, no one knows what happened at the lake" Paige said. Harry looked around for Sirius, where was the old man? "They took him away. They think he helped Bellatrix escape. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss."

"The… kiss…?"

"It's what the Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and… suck out his soul." Paige had tears in her eyes.

"You mean, they're going to kill him?" Paige shook her head.

"It's much worse. You go on living, but you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shell, an empty shell. Remus and Aunt Dora are going to try and talk them out of it, but I don't know if there is changing their mind. What happened at the lake?" Harry launched into a story of seeing Peter, but him not being there. He told of the massive amount of Dementors that circled them and started sucking their souls out and about using the Patronus charm and it not working. He told of how he watched Sirius' soul leaving his body before he saw a lion and stag.

"They saved Sirius and me, Paige." Paige nodded as Dumbledore walked in, followed by Hermione. "Dumbledore, isn't there anyway to stop them?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I wish there was, but I'm afraid I cannot be of help." He pointed out the window to a shooting star. "If ever there was a time to wish, it would be now. But time, I'm afraid is precisely our problem. Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with... dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not... well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight." Dumbledore walked toward the exit, but before he left, he paused. "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck." And he was gone. Harry and Paige looked at Hermione.

"What in bloody hell was that all about?" Paige asked. Hermione pulled out a long chain and looped it around Harry and Paige's necks while it remained around hers.

"Ron will have to forgive us for leaving him behind this time" Hermione muttered as she spun the knob of the circular pendant three times. Harry and Paige watched as the day rewound until it finally stopped, the sun low in the sky. The hospital was empty as Paige and Harry looked around. Hermione unlooped the necklace from their necks and tucked the pendent back into her sweatshirt. "Where were we at," Hermione glanced at the clock, "seven-thirty?"

"On our way to Hagrid's" Harry replied. Paige swallowed thickly. Hermione nodded.

"Come on, and be quiet. We can't be seen" she said as they rushed to the bridge.

As Hermione pulled them to the shadows once they had crossed, Paige spotted Hermione, Ron, and Harry's encounter with Malfoy. Paige grinned as Hermione punched Malfoy.

"Nice!" she whispered. Hermione smiled over her shoulder, but froze as Malfoy and his goons ran past. Harry was still in shock.

"It's a Time-Tuner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year" she said. Paige nodded.

"That's why you just suddenly appear out of nowhere." Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change." Paige pointed to where she could see the Hippogriff.

"Buckbeak's still alive" Harry murmured.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared."

"How will saving Buckbeak help Sirius?" Hermione shrugged.

"We'll see." The three ran down the hill and hid behind a row of pumpkins where they could easily see everything. Harry looks towards the castle and points at Fudge and the executioner approaching.

"I think you guys need to get out, now!" Hermione nodded, but she and Ron made no move towards the exit. She looked down and spotted a rock. Picking it up, she hurled it in Hagrid's window before ducking behind the pumpkins again. She picked up a second one and nailed Ron in the back of the head. She grabbed Paige and Harry and rushed into the woods and hid behind trees as Ron and Hermione ran to hide in their previous spot.

"Is that really what the back of my hair looks like?" Hermione whispered to Paige. Paige shifted her weight, breaking a twig. The past Hermione whirled around just as Hermione ducked back behind the tree. 'Sorry' Paige mouthed. Hermione and Ron headed back up the hill. "Now Harry!" Harry rushed forward bowing to Buckbeak, who nudged him with his beak. Harry grabbed his chain.

"Come on Buckbeak" he whispered. "Come on…" Harry pulled the chain, but he wouldn't move. Hermione moved forward, bowing as she held up a ferret. Buckbeak trotted forward. The door opened and Dumbledore pointed Fudge's attention towards the castle. Harry and Hermione led Buckbeak into the woods, Paige bowing before him. Hermione tossed him another ferret before they turned and ran deeper into the woods.

"Now what?" Paige called out.

"We save Sirius" Hermione called back.

"How?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No idea."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige, Harry, and Hermione made themselves cozy by the banks of the lake. They were waiting for Sirius and Harry. They froze when Harry and Sirius burst through brush, their wands raised. They looked around, but didn't see Peter. Dementors swirled in and started sucking. Sirius was too weak and his Patronus charm didn't last long before the Dementors came back, sucking out their souls.

"Don't worry, they'll be here any minute to conjure the Patronus" Harry said. The Dementors continued their attack on the two. "Any minute."

"Harry, no one's coming" Hermione said softly.

"They will! They'll be here!" Harry said, half desperate. Paige shook her head sadly.

"No one's coming, Harry! You are dying and… no one is coming" she said, pulling out her wand. "I'm willing to try if you are" she said. Harry pulled out his wand and the two stepped closer to the banks, Hermione trying to call them back. As they stood in the same spot Harry had seen the Patronuses, they held their wands out.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they yelled out. A silvery, white mist shot from their wands in the shape of a stag and lion. They watched as the mist drove the Dementors away. They waited until every Dementor was gone before they dropped their arms. Paige turned and rushed to Buckbeak.

"Come on, we have to go save Sirius" she said, climbing on his back. Harry helped Hermione up before he climbed on. "Come on Buckbeak, to the towers." Hermione squeaked as Buckbeak took off but the three held on as Paige directed Buckbeak to Sirius.

"It wasn't my dad I had seen earlier. It was us. I saw Paige and me conjuring the Patronus before. I knew we could do it this time, because we had done it before!" Harry said excitedly. As Paige landed Buckbeak, the three quickly and quietly made their way to Sirius' cell.

"Out of the way" Hermione said as she pushed Harry aside. "Alohomora!" The door didn't budge. Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Didn't really expect that to work, but we had to try right?"

"Try Bombarda" Sirius said, backing away. The kids followed his lead as Hermione pointed her wand at the door.

"Bombarda!" The door exploded and Sirius rushed forward.

"Nice going Hermione. Come on now, back to safety" Sirius said helping the kids back on the Buckbeak before he climbed on. He laughed as they swooped through the sky. "You two truly are your father's children." Paige laughed as the directed Buckbeak to the courtyard, landing him smoothly. Sirius slid off and helped Harry and Hermione down. He grinned up at Paige as he turned to help her. "Need some help there, Slytherin?" Paige laughed as Sirius set his hands on her waist and dropped her on her feet, his arms wrapping around her. "Thanks, Sprout." He turned and hugged Harry.

"Where are you going?" Sirius winked at him.

"Back home, they won't find me in the Muggle world. I'll see you once school is done. Hopefully by that time Old Moony's got me cleared!" He kissed both of them on the head and mounted Buckbeak. He winked at them before looking up. "Well, look at that, a shooting star. Make a wish!" He slapped Buckbeak and took off.

"We have to go" Hermione said softly. Paige and Harry nodded. They rushed through the halls of Hogwarts until they stood before Dumbledore, just after he left them.

"Well?" he asked. Paige nodded.

"Sirius, he's free. We did it" Harry said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Did what?" He winked at them before walking off. They walk into the hospital in enough time to see themselves leaving. They had done it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she entered Remus' office. He was packing papers away into the old briefcase he always carried around. "You've been sacked?"

"Resigned actually. It seems someone let it slip that I was a werewolf" he said. Paige froze.

"Snape?" Remus nodded once as he closed his trunk without touching it.

"It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a werewolf teaching their children. And Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf. Let's just say I'm used to this by now." He picked up his briefcase. "I will be alright though. Aunt Dora and I will manage, so enjoy what's left of your second year. You only have one" he said. Paige laughed. "On a more serious note, I should congratulate you on performing a full bodied Patronus on your first try. Might I ask what your memory was?" Paige shrugged.

"It's kind of weird because I don't know if it actually exists, but it worked." Remus nodded.

"Your brother's memory works the same way. He was just over a year old when your parents were killed, but his memory was of them talking to you. So, what was yours?"

"My dad. Two years ago you told me that he died while he was trying to get me back to sleep. I thought of him singing to me that night. Singing me back to sleep like nothing was wrong. Just his voice singing to me." Remus smiled.

"You've always been a daddy's girl." Paige laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige laughed as she watched Harry open the new broom from Sirius. Why the git couldn't have waited two weeks to give it to Harry in person, Paige would never understand, but Harry was thrilled. She watched as he ran out to the courtyard and pushed off, zooming away. Well, it would definitely be an interesting summer. Two arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned against Neville. Yes, this summer wouldn't be boring.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well hopefully that was satisfactory in ending the third book! I enjoyed it… Paige's patronus is explained more in the fifth. Or well it makes more sense in the fifth book. So for those of you who made it past my rant, thank you so much for reading! The next story will be up soon! Please, leave me a review!


End file.
